Conflict
by Magic Kaito
Summary: I hate you. MxS


Conflict

AN: I was feeling evil... Mwah ah ah. Thanks to **Candyland** for beta-ing (yes, again)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Probably because of random thoughts like this.

* * *

It had been a long, hard battle against Naraku. They had fought their foe for what seemed like hours, only to have him flee once again at the last moment. They were mostly silent now, finally back in Kaede's village thanks to Hachi. None of them had escaped the fight unscathed, although Inuyasha once again seemed to get the brunt of the injuries. Kagome was tending to him at the moment, everyone else's cuts and bruises having been taken care of. 

Sango sat leaned against the wall outside of Kaede's home, seeming lost in thought. She had seemed very down since the battle had ended, which was odd because no one had seen Kohaku there. The others couldn't be sure of this, however, because about halfway through the fight, Naraku had successfully managed to spilt all of them up. Inuyasha claimed that he had spent the entire time taunting him, although he would not say what about, and as no one else had spoken of the matter, they didn't know what anyone had gone through.

Miroku walked outside, hoping to get some fresh air and away from Inuyasha's complaining that he was perfectly fine and didn't need any medical attention. He looked quietly at the stars for a moment before hearing a small sound off to his right. He turned and realized that Sango was sitting near the corner of the other wall, practically hidden from view. He quietly went over and sat beside her.

Sango kept her head down, a frown crossing her face. She had obviously not wanted him to notice her, but a sob had escaped before she could catch it. "So this is where you've been," he said quietly after a few moments, smiling a little. "I wondered where you went."

She remained silent, her gaze locked on her knees. After a little while of this, Miroku frowned a little and said, "You've seemed pretty down since the fight. What's wrong?"

For a brief instant her eyes met his, but she suddenly snapped her head away, looking at the floor in the opposite direction. "I hate you," she muttered.

"...Excuse me?" he replied in surprise.

"I said I hate you," she answered, not much louder than when she had first said it.

Miroku was completely taken aback by this statement. He wasn't sure if she was serious or not. He knew he had his issues, but frankly he had been on his best behavior these last few weeks. Sango had shown no signs of being upset at him, and as far as he knew, they hadn't run into one of the girls from his past. He tried to think this out for a while. "What do you mean?" he finally said.

"I mean what I said," she replied, her voice wavering a little.

Miroku blinked in confusion. "What did I do?"

He was met with silence for a few moments, finally hearing her take a deep breath. "That's not important," she murmured. "Just... go away."

"But Sango..." he began, leaning toward her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, still her head turned.

"Sango, I don't understand."

"I've said everything," she answered quietly. "Just forget about me, okay? I don't feel like putting up with you anymore."

"So, you're saying it's over?" he asked softly. "But, what did I do, Sango?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied quickly. "Just... move on, okay? I realize that we still have to work together to defeat Naraku, but that's it, all right?"

Miroku looked at the ground, feeling completely numb. He didn't know why she was saying any of this, he really didn't. And yet, he felt no evil presence surrounding her, so he knew that this was indeed his Sango that he was talking to. "You mean it, don't you?" he finally said, not looking at her.

"Yes," she whispered.

Miroku sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, that's it then," he said quietly, getting up. "I'm sorry for whatever it was I did."

With that he stood up and walked away, not looking back at Sango, who, behind her turned head, had tears running down her cheeks.

Naraku had successfully managed to split all of them up, using some strange form of _youki_ mist. Sango could no longer see or hear her companions, who, moments ago, had been fighting by her side. "Houshi-sama!" she exclaimed, trying to locate someone she knew. "Inuyasha?"

"Now, now, Sango," she heard Naraku saying, although she could not see him, "I assure you your friends are all still here. For now."

"What have you done with them?" she demanded, desperately looking for some sign of life around her.

"The same thing I have done to you," he answered, a note of enjoyment in his voice. "I understand your concern though. I've ripped you from everyone you knew before."

Sango felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Why was he bringing up something like that now of all times?

"By the way," she heard the hanyou continue, "I haven't seen Kohaku around recently. Would you happen to know where he is?"

"I have no idea," she replied honestly. The last time she had seen her brother, he had been with Kikyo. Where or what he was doing at the moment escaped her knowledge.

"Is that so," Naraku said, sounded both unconvinced and if he knew the answer the entire time. "Well, it won't be long, anyway."

"It won't be long for what?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Your brother will be destroyed, Sango. He has a jewel shard in his back, and I, for one, cannot go on much longer without having the entire thing in my grasp. He won't survive without it. And one by one, I will have successfully killed off everyone you love."

She gasped. "W-what?"

"Oh, don't act surprised, Sango. You've surely noticed it by now. None of them will be left when I'm through with you. Of course, your brother is the only person left, correct?"

There was something in his voice that she didn't like. Something that made her feel like Naraku already knew everything and was just playing with her emotions. "Shut up!" she exclaimed, thrusting Hiraikotsu into the mist.

A few moments later, the fog cleared, one of the others apparently having figured out how to break through it. The damage had been done, though, and if Naraku did indeed know everything...

She had said what she had to say and now, preparing for the oncoming days of gloomy silence followed by the strange feeling of distance that would now be between them, Sango sat there and wept.

* * *

AN: (has already snuck out the back door) 


End file.
